1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valveless cryogenic system for boring through materials.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There currently are prior art boring devices and other machinery which are designed to drill through materials, such as rock and earth. Many of these employ mechanical rotary drills. Which require strong structures to anchor the drill and counter the rotational forces.
Other drills exist which employ forcing a high pressure liquid at the material to bore through it. These require a great deal of pressure to be passed to the cutting end of the drill.
Since many of the materials being bored are brittle, prior art cryogenic drills have been used. These use high pressure (but not as high as the liquid cutting drills) to force cryogenic liquid at a brittle object, freezing it and impacting it with the cryogenic liquid. The frozen material is more brittle and fractures when impacted by the cryogenic liquid.
Since these apply high pressure to the cutting tip, which may be some distance away, it has structural requirements not only to contain the pressure and pass it to the tip, but also to keep the cryogen cool. These tend to make the drill bulky and hard to manage.
In addition, these require a valved system to intermittently allow and stop the fluid to create a stream of pulsed liquid slugs which impact the target.
These valves are acting under extreme conditions and tend to freeze and fail.
Currently, there is a need for a low pressure drilling device which is more effective than prior art devices.